The Gargantuan Overlord
by jCOOLn
Summary: Gnarl turns the son of the current Overlord into a perfect Gargantuan when Heroes start stomping through the Overlord's domains. The baby is taken by his mother and escapes to the outskirts of the sleepy town of Nordberg where he quickly grows up to be a fierce warrior. The minions do not find him and he ends up creating his own army. Lemons/Harem/Death, combination of Overlord 1&2
1. Chapter 1

**[** **The** **Gargantuan Overlord Chapter 1]**

 **{Disclaimer: I don** **'** **t own the Overlord series, so please don** **'** **t sue me!}**

 **XXX**

Gnarl slowly walked into the Dark Tower, feeling jittery at a truly evil idea he had recently had. As a curiosity, on his vacation time, The Minion Master Gnarl had left the Dark Tower, which he did not enjoy, to travel to a new budding civilization calling itself The Empire. It was a stupid name, with no originality to it at all.

Be that as it may what Gnarl found was interesting none the less. The Humans had founded the civilization on bigotry, something that did not surprise Gnarl given human nature. What did surprise him was that although they said that their aim was to destroy all magic, they were actually using magic and experimenting with it as well.

Of course they hunted down and kill as many magical creatures and practitioners of magic as they could, so their ability to use and manipulate magic was lacking to say the least. What was not lacking though were the theories they were coming up with involving augmentation using magic.

They had come up with a plan to use magic to enhance regular soldiers and to use it to turn them into monstrous juggernauts on the battle field. They were all idiots though so what was likely to happen was they would fumble around with experiment after experiment and would only roughly get what they were looking for.

Gnarl, who had always thought of magic as a way to launch powerful fireballs to blast enemies, shoot lighting to electrocute armored clad soldiers, protect the Master with shields of pure energy that none could get past, and other magics to gain similar results, found these new ideas fascination.

Although in retrospect the spells that were used to enhance the minions should have been like a big glowing signs that said _Hey, this could be useful for our overlord!_ Still, it was used on minions, so it would have been seen as unseemly to use it on an Overlord. Well actually when he thought about it there was a spell that could sacrifice the lives of minions to increase a Overlord's health and mana so it wasn't entirely out of the realm of possibilities.

Still, the idea was there and ready to use. While those "scientists" fumbled around with a power they were neither able to control nor had any idea how to control, he... Gnarl, who had been learning and mastering magic to aid the Overlord(s) would be able to take this idea and make something... truly evil with it!

As he walked up the black marble steps he thought about some of the obstacles in his way. The minion spell was a good basis for what he was aiming for, but it had its draw backs as well. For starters the spell was only temporary. An Overlord needed something that was permanent, so worthless hero's didn't't attack when his guard was down, reached cowards.

Then of course there was the magic usage. On Overlord needed magic. It was a vital skill that advanced, changed, and empowered all of the Overlords in the past, and so if an ability were made for an Overlord to use, it should not constantly deplete the Overlord's magical power. That just wasn't acceptable. An Overlord needed the most power with the least amount of drawbacks.

One of the green minions ran past him in a hurry. Gnarl knew that minion. His name was Stabby. Wonder what was going on for the Overlord's best assassin and spy to already be back. His mission to the outer lands should have taken him months to even get there, let along get back.

Gnarl shook his head. He was working on a plan of his own and it required his full attention. The Overlord was possibly the best that they had ever seen. A true master of both darkness and magic of the foulest kind. He was a living embodiment of evil and a king of darkness. He didn't need Gnarl there to baby him like a fresh upstart Overlord. This Overlord was a veteran who only needed Gnarls own impute on certain key matters.

That left Gnarl with the idea that a potion would work best, maybe a few magical words, a sprinkle here and there of ingredients that were... difficult to obtain, and then the potion would be ready.

But that also left him with a new issue. Gnarl turned down a random hallway and enjoyed the fine rug that the Overlord had taken as was his right between his toes. A potion that changed the body that much would be detrimental to a fully grown human. Even a man still growing in his teens would easily die from such a potion.

"Gnarl what are you doing in here?"

Gnarl's eyes snapped open as he looked around were he was. He hadn't been paying attention as he wandered around and somehow ended up in the personal chambers of one of the Overlord's mistresses. She was a strong woman, of powerful breeding, and from a wealthy family. The Overlord had corrupted her, and here was the results.

Gnarl didn't reply immediately as his eyes wandered down towards the crib at the woman's side. Sitting nestled inside a crib made of ash wood was the offspring of evil. The son of the current Overlord and his mistress. He had been born with strange runes on his body, but other than that he was a perfectly healthy, magically powerful, baby boy.

Mind racing a million miles a minute, Gnarl cleared his voice and tried to make us some kind of excuse. "Oh, I am sorry my lady. The old mind is not what it used to be, and I sometimes get lost when I walk around these corridors on my own."

"Understandable." There was no pity, no sympathy, and no real compassion in her voice as she looked down at him. Her gaze caused shivers to run down Gnarl's spine. This was why he liked her so much as a mistress of the Overlord. She was cold as ice, a true companion to the Overlord who would help wherever she could to spread the darkness. "Maybe one of the greens will be happy to show you around next time, so you don't get lost."

Bowing his head Gnarl smiled a bit showing off his fanged teeth. "Of course my lady. I shall leave so that you may continue looking after the young lord." With that he opened up the door and left after closing it again. He wandered down the corridors with a massive grin on his face.

 _This is perfect,_ thought Gnarl as he made his way down the hallway. _With him, there will be no stopping us, should the current Overlord fall! Now, I just need to make the potion._

Before Gnarl could make it back to his own personal chambers a red came running up, glowing like a hot poker and stopped right in front of him. He did a big salute which the minions had picked up after killing a large number of supposed highly trained soldiers, though when they did it, it was almost mockingly.

"Da Masta' wishes to sees thee's minion master" spoke the almost childish tone of the red minion. Gnarl was slightly confused as to why the Overlord wished to speak to him. After teaching him how to be a proper Overlord, the current Overlord had taken to running his domain first hand without much help. "What is it that the Overlord wishes of me?" The red scratched his head like he was having a hard time remembering. "Oh, da Masta was wanting to speeaks with you about some Hewoos!"

"HEROS!" That blasted word always caused problems when spoken. If hero's were on their way here, then that meant that they must have been strong. Hero's were the only reason that darkness didn't rule all lands! That and treachery of course. "What could possibly be going on!"

Gnarl didn't wait for the red to reply. He quickly marched off towards the Overlord's throne room in an attempt to learn as much as he could, not only about the situation, but about the hero's personally. They would need info to counter these morons properly.

 **XXX**

That had been much worse than Gnarl had expected. Oh he knew that Hero's never meant anything good for him or the Overlord, but to make matters worse it seemed the current Overlord was making the same mistake many of predecessor had made. Over confidence.

Gnarl wasn't stupid. He knew that Hero's steadily got stronger the more obstacles you through in their way. No the best way to deal with hero's was to nip them in the bud before they have a chance to fester. You leave them alone for to long and they get stronger, smarter, more cunning, then the next thing you know the tower had been ransacked, the Overlord is dead, the minion hives were scattered, and Evil was on the brink of destruction.

The worst part was the current Overlord didn't care about the past. He gave the same speech so many others had. He said things like he was to powerful to be defeated by such pitiful heroes. That he could strike them down any moment he wanted, though it never was that moment they wished to. And of course how they found it amusing to watch them struggle all the way to the Overlord only so he can finish them off with his own two hands.

Gnarl just shook his head. This would not end well and he knew it. He quickly picked his little legs up and ran as fast as he could to his personal office. Inside was a small bed for him to sleep on, some books on this and that, and what he was looking for, his potion set.

He moved all the other projects off of the desk and began to write down formulas that he hoped would create the potion that would enhance the babylord to beyond human limits so that if things went terribly wrong a new stronger Overlord could come back and take that what was his right.

For three months the Overlord watched as the Heroes conquered his lands, destroyed his operations, and saved the people who he had enslaved so long ago. He watched with joy as they attacked the dark tower, how they cut down minion after minion until they finally made it to his throne room were they could do battle.

Gnarl on the other hand had experimented, went through trial and error, collected ingredients, and done so much more to perfect his Gargantuan Overlord Project. He had to research, understand the true effects of the minion enhancement spells, and so much more to complete this potion. If he hadn't had a base to start with, the minion enhancement spells, then he was sure that this project would have taken years instead of months.

Slipping out of his room Gnarl waved his hand discretely. A moving something shifted from the shadows and crept closer to him. After a moment, the moving stopped, and out of nothing a green minion popped out with a stern look on his face.

He wore a leather outfit with three long claw blades on each hand and an eye patch over one of his eyes. Around his torso was a leather strap that had many shrunken heads tied to it as trophies. They were probably assassin targets that he had gotten while he was out working..

"Me came just as you asked" spoke the green minion, though his breath was horrible to smell, and the fact that it came out as a green mist didn't help at all, but Gnarl ignored that for the good of evil. "What is it you need to make Creep go sneak sneak?"

"I need you to slip this into the babylord's drink" spoke Gnarl as handed the green minion a clear vial filled to the top with a black slug like material. "He must drink it, for the good of the next Overlord."

"Feeding babylord is a no no!" The green was looking at his darkly now. "Mistress feed babylord only. Me can't feed babylord, goes against mistresses orders."

"The babylord will die if he does not drink this." It was a lie of course, but he was speaking in a round about way. A slash from an enemy that the thick skin would have repelled after drinking this would have killed him if he were a normal human who did not. "It is for the good of evil that he drinks this. I am not stealthy enough to pull this off without mistress knowing, so it is up to you."

"If babylord dies, so do you" spoke the green as he grasped the vial and then disappeared. Gnarl didn't appreciate being threatened, but he knew that what he was doing was walking the line between helping and betraying. "Of course, I would accept nothing less."

 **XXX**

Just like Gnarl had predicted the Overlord was defeated by the six heroes and they looted the tower of everything of value. Even the nice rugs that Gnarl had become so accustomed to had been rolled up and taken with the Hero Thieves as Gnarl called them. It was so odd that people who called themselves heroes could just go and loot everything they liberated.

The babylord and the Mistress had gone missing during the attack. Gnarl had no idea were they were, but he knew that he needed to find them. The future master needed the right training and the Mistress needed protection.

Well, both of them would be difficult at the moment. Even he didn't know were the remaining minions and he himself should go. One of the idiotic Heroes had tried to take the Tower Heart, but the magic refused them, and when they tried to force it, it exploded.

Now the lands around the Dark Tower were covered in a strange blue goop that was magically infused which caused very bad effects on the locals it seemed. Thankfully the Overlord had been smart in creating a large distance between his tower and the closest civilizations. Vast plain were twisted by the magical pollution, but many were not lost in it.

He was almost crying though. All the spells, all that lovely gold, the smelters, the fine art pieces, the tower, the Tower Heart, and so much more had been lost in this recent Hero attack. Now they were like fleas without a dog, maggots without a carcass, they were just lost.

 **XXX**

He was not amused. He was the opposite of amused in fact. He had hated these people since he was capable of hating anything. His poor mom that died due to a sickness that had taken her, and these lazy bastards had not even lifted a finger to help him. Ohh, he was going to make them pay. He swore that one day he would make them suffer!

"Look at him!" One of them shouted as they threw a snowball at him, which missed of course, as others gawked and stared. "They say he is only six years only, but he is bigger than my brother, who is fourteen!"

It was true of course, even his own mother had been shocked at his growth, though she said it was a blessing, which he believed. He was stronger than any of the men in the village. No, scratch that, he was stronger then ten men of this worthless village combined. His strength was beyond anything these idiots had ever seen and it frightened them.

On top of that he was tall, he was muscular, he had a fair tan even though they lived in a place were it snowed almost constantly, and had glowing red eyes. On top of all that he was magical. His mother had told him that he was a prodigy in magic because he could use it without even having his capabilities unlocked by a magical object.

"Yea, I heard the freak eats seals while they are still alive." A red headed man spoke. He wore the thick clothes of the village and had a thick red mustache and beard combination along with scraggly red hair. "I don't see why we even let him stay here."

Enough was enough. He wasn't some freak show these morons with nothing better to do with their lives than to stand around and make someone else's life worse. He lifted up his hand and charged his magic up. With a powerful blast of magical lightning the man was nothing but dust upon impact.

The other one tried to shout, but he moved so quickly he didn't even have time to shout. Bringing he large fist down he punched the man so hard that his head went flying through the air and right through the window of a house inside the village.

Soon there was screaming, but the boy didn't care. He had enough of these people. It was time for them to learn that he didn't take crap from anyone. He was the destroyer, they were the followers. What he said goes and there would be no if and or buts about it.

"The Witch boy is attacking!" shouted a woman from one of the houses inside the village. "I knew it! That whore who birthed him should have been killed the moment she stepped foot inside our peaceful village." There was more screaming and shouting as people ran to and fro.

That did it. That woman would be his servant for the rest of her life! She would wear a smile while he forced her to do the most horrendous things and was do unto with the most terrifying treatment he could possibly imagine.

He walked around the village and saw that some of the men were running along the wooden gates shouting and screaming this and that while keeping a close eye on him. He walked past a large pile of firecrackers that had been left out for holiday use, but now they would not be getting them.

When he got to the back of the village gates he saw that they had already bared them and piled up a large amount of crates to try and stop him and his monstrous strength from breaking into their village and killing the lot of them.

"Hey, over here!"

The Witch Boy turned around and saw a girl who was probably around his age, though of course not physically. Nobody aged like he did, for whatever reason that was. He ignored her at first and went to try and rip the metal gate from its hinges when a large firecracker smacked him right in the face. He stumbled backwards and rubbed the black suet from his face, though there was no damage. He had never been actually hurt in his life. His body was so dense and his skin was so tough that damaging it was probably a feat in and of itself.

He tried to get at the gate again, but like last time firecrackers flew at him and made his stumble backwards. He realized that although they couldn't hurt him, they would still cause him to take a step back. It would make getting into the village very difficult.

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

He turned around and eyed the little red headed girl. His mother had taken care of her a bit when they were younger, after her parents had died, but then his mother had gotten sick and some of the people from the village had taken her saying that it was not the proper environment for a child such as her to live in.

She had never insulted him or called him a freak like the other villagers. If anything she seemed to admire him for his strength and his magic. The villagers hated his magic. Said it was unnatural and that nobody should use the devil's power, or so they said.

"What do you want Kelda" questioned the Witch Boy, though his tone may have been a bit harsher than he had wished for it to be. "I am doing something right now!"

"Oh? I can see that" spoke Kelda, though it was with heavy sarcasm. "It doesn't look like it is working though is it?" He turned around and gave the girl the death glare, which didn't seem to faze her. Damn, she had been around him to long and was no longer affected by it. "If I were you I would use those fireworks to your own advantage."

"It would work all the same" replied the Witch Boy as he spoke to her with annoyance. "They would blast me before I got close enough to the gate to plant the fireworks, and even if I got that close I wouldn't have time to light them!"

"Your mother would be very upset with you" announced Kelda. "Didn't she teach you that a leader needs to think outside the box? Besides shouldn't you have soldiers or something? You could probably conquer this town on your own, but others would come to take it from you!"

The Witch Boy knew she was right. He rubbed his chin and looked off into the distance. He saw someone out in the woods. It looked like a hunter. Unlike these idiots in Nordberg the Hunters were large and skilled with a spear. They were very hardy, and would follow whoever could assure them food.

He walked off into the snow covered forest with Kelda hot on his heels. He had a plan, but it might not have been the best of plans. Still, he was confident in his abilities with his fists and magic. He stopped and looked down and grinned. Maybe he wouldn't need his fists for this.

"What you got there" asked Kelda with a raised eyebrow. "Oh come on now you really look like a barbarian!"

The Witch Boy even dignify that with a response as he picked up a large wooden club off of the ground. It was twisted and seemed to have come from a strange tree, because the wood felt hard as a rock, but it was obviously grown from a tree of some kind. Oddly the wood had a shine to its black surface that no other wood was known for. It even had veins running through it a slightly lighter color than the rest of the wood.

"Wait a moment" spoke Kelda as she looked up at him and ran her finger over the club. "That is ironbark!" After seeing the stoke look on his face she sighed. "In the old times Ironbark was known as the forest metal. It was a tree that was as hard as iron, flexible as wood, and was completely rust proof. You may look like a barbarian, but at least your weapon of choice was a good one."

The Witch Boy just nodded his head and then looked down at Kelda. Maybe keeping her around could be useful, but her nagging could do for a rest. Shaking his head he continued to march deeper and deeper into the forest.

 **XXX**

"Hah! I knew we would be able to scare him off" shouted on of the villagers.

"Yea, the big brute thought he was something special when he was nothing more than a freak" spoke another one.

"I do feel bad for the girl" spoke a blonde woman. "She was misguided and believed the boy was actually good."

"She was foolish, plane and simple, but hopefully her suffering will be short" mentioned another woman.

What they didn't see was a few browns running along the wall looking for a possible new overlord, nor did they notice the large legion army moving in on them from the south, ready to conquer their lands.

 **XXX**

Kelda watched as once again the Witch Boy charged a large group of Hunters and started to bash them over the heads with his ironbark club. His strength was phenomenal, his speed was shocking, his resistance to their attacks left her confused, and his prowess with the weapon was surprisingly good.

His plan was simple in her opinion, though that didn't mean it was any less successful. He would charge in, bash a few of the larger and stronger ones of the heads, turning them into brutalized headless corpses, and then threaten the rest. It was either follow him and obey, or disobey and die. Some listened, others didn't. Needless to say the ones who did were alive and the ones who did not were dead.

She would give credit were credit was due. Though having an army had been her idea, she recognized that she had no idea were he would obtain one. Using the Hunters that frequently turned into bandits as a make shift army had been brilliant, and his strong arm tactics worked well against the more primitive hunter people.

Of course after that it was her who started to organize and direct his growing army when he was out bashing heads. He had just wanted to keep on doing the same thing, attack a Hunter encampment, bash a few heads, and force more to serve him. She had come up with a few different ideas.

The fist one was to use the Hunters who had agreed to follow the Witch Boy, because they were all shell shocked at what he could do and frankly scared as hell of him, to act as envoys to the other hunter camps around the forest. Needless to say her idea worked like a charm. Many Hunters were coming from all over the place to rally behind the Witch Boy's banner. Note to self, remind the Witch Boy to come up with a better name. They had come in more frequently and in greater numbers than what the Witch Boy was capable of doing on his own.

Also, while he was out leading attacks on all those in the forest who would not follow him, she was organizing his new army. Using their hunting and trapping skills she lead them to a large lake with glaciers not far off into the water where seals and other sea creatures rested. There was so many of them just in that one spot that she was sure that their rapidly growing army would have plenty enough to eat for at least a year or two, depending on how big the army got and how they rationed the food as well.

Then of course there was the chain of command. She made the commanders wear yellow and blue, the grunts as she called them had to wear gray and white, and the generals got to wear red and black. It took her over a month to get them to move and act in an organized manner, but once she did she was sure that the Witch Boy would be grateful to her.

 **XXX**

The Witch Boy, or as the people had started calling him, the Witch King, had just returned from conquering the last of the Hunters and conscripting them into his army. It had taken ten years to get them all under his black banner, but at last he was the ruler of his own people.

They had erected several large fortresses made of solid ice, with magic from himself and other magical creatures he had conscripted into his army, though they were few and far between as magical creatures were good at hiding from those looking for them.

He now had the army he had always wanted. Kelda had been a big help over the years, but none the less she had been a powerful driving force in his works, seeing things that he didn't see, working on projects he couldn't get to at the moment, and acting as his most loyal second in command.

He hadn't gotten rid of his ironbark club. It was his first weapon, and honestly the tools that the Hunters used were not the highest of quality. On the other hand he had captured an elf, and convinced him to use his nature magic to change the shape and abilities of the ironbark club.

He had learned from the elf that ironbark also had magical qualities. After using it for so many years it had absorbed his powerful magic and taken on qualities of its own that matched the spells and powers he currently used when holding it.

Now he had a massive mace with deadly looking spikes covering it from top to bottom. It was a a slate gray color, as long as a average sized man front head to their toes. Usually a weapon this heavy would not be able to be picked up by the average sized man, but the Overlord over the years had gotten HUGE!

He was beginning to think that his size and abilities were not natural. He has suspected for a long time, due to the strange tribal like symbols and his magical abilities that maybe it was possible that when he was young, or when his mother was still pregnant with him, he had been contaminated by the magical ooze he had heard of. It would explain his mother's sickness and his strengths, but he couldn't be certain.

The guards saluted him as he walked past them. Kelda had trained them well, or one of the ones she had trained had trained them, though by extension it would still be by Kelda's skills and abilities these moronic soldiers who were not capable of doing anything but hunting and trapping like primitives were able to act in accordance with one another like skilled soldiers in a well oiled machine.

He entered his throne room, which Kelda had designed herself, and walked up the center of the large hallway. On the way he admired the massive ice carvings of ferocious wolves, the deadly looking chandeliers with ice icicles hanging from them, and the carvings in the floor to prevent slipping and on the walls depicting his feats as he grew up.

Kelda was there, standing beside his throne, waiting eexcitedly. He nodded his head to her before taking his throne and sitting down. He got a good feel for it and watched as Kelda descended the steps up to his throne and the stood at the base looking up to him.

Kelda curtsied a bit before bowing. "My lord, I have come to you today to ask if my request will be fulfilled or not." She waited a moment before lifting her head, straightening her back, and looking up at the man she respected most. She cracked a smile, holding a devious look in her eyes ash she eyed her childhood friend. "Well?"

The Overlord looked down on the red head and nodded. He stood up, so that all of his subjects could see and hear him. "Yes, Kelda, you have officially been named the First Mistress of the Witch King, and my second in command."

Kelda couldn't help it, she jumped up, so happy that her dark friend, soon to be lover, had accepted her and ran up to him and jumped into his lap. She pushed his hood back and smashed her delicate lips into his large strong ones. He grabbed her and pulled her closer, surrounding her in his scent and powerful aura. His lips captured her, her body, her soul, and all that she was. He then whispered into her ear. "I name you Kelda, mine in all of your being, for now no man may ever have you, as you are mine."

She rubbed her face against his, enjoying the close contact. "For now, and forever." She then got up, spun around, and then looked into his evil eyes with a pair quite evil in their own regard. "My Lord, it is complete!"

The Overlord quickly stood up, towering over her with his massive body, and grinned evilly. "When can we leave?"

"Sir, the army is ready whenever you are."

"Then, it is time to pay back some old friends in that sleepy little village called Nordberg, then the rest of the world shall feel my might!"

Kelda could do nothing but bask in his dark presence. She had grown up idolizing him, now he was hers, he would conquer, and she would do all in her power to make it as grand as she could. She would please him, help him, and anything else that he may need, for she was in love with the greatest conquer to have ever been born.


	2. Chapter 2

**[** **The** **Gargantuan Overlord Chapter 2]**

 **XXX**

Under the frozen fortress of the Witch King, there was a large set of jail cells that kept criminals, traitors, enemies of war, people or other creatures who the Witch King or his new mistress had personal interest in, or who simply were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Shit happens after all.

The Witch King had taken to capturing and converting witches and wizards to his cause, as magic was a powerful thing. The down side was many witches believed themselves to be all powerful, or they were just not into being ordered around. Hints why they were in the jail cells to changer their minds.

Another reason they may end up in the jail cells is because they refused to teach the Witch King. Usually, when one refused the Witch King, they were simply killed. But killing someone you wished to gain information out of didn't work out very well, so torture, threats, and imprisonment usually had people singing a different tunes.

The Witch King could use magic, therefore he could use the spells and make the potions that the witches and other creatures could. Some quickly corrected themselves and taught the Witch King all that they knew, others were foolish enough to hold out. Eventually though, everyone cracks.

Still, it took time to learn magic regardless. It was one of the reasons it took the Witch King ten years to conquer the Hunters. It wasn't because they were so powerful or greatly organized that they could resist him. It was simply because the Witch King had to learn many things in order to become an effective leader.

He had to learn statesmanship, magic, politics, ergonomics, economics, military tactics, weapons training, how to lead effectively, how to make his subjects do as he wished, how to rule using something other than brute force, mind games, and so much more.

Still, it had paid off. He had an army, land of his own, fortresses, a beautiful, smart, strong mistress who was head over heals for him. And on top of it all his army had swollen to such a great size it would be a shame to not use it on those who had made him suffer as a child.

Snapping his fingers a man stepped out. You couldn't see his face, but he was wearing black and red, which was a sign that he was one of the Overlord's generals, because black was the color of the Witch King, and to be allowed to wear it was a great honor.

"Yes my King? You called for me correct, sir" spoke the man as he took a knee before the Witch King. The man was massive, strong, magically gifted, and had taken his people from a half starved back water woods people and turned them into an elite fighting force ready to descend upon his enemies. He would gladly die for the man, evil or not.

"Mistress Kelda had given you the battle plans I believe" spoke the Witch King with cold dark tone.

The general nodded his head, feeling colder than he had before, and that wasn't because of the ice in the room. "She has my Lord, we are to attack the western flank while a team of explosive experts work on the eastern flank. The west side is supposed to act as a decoy until the explosives go off knocking a large hole in their walls so that our soldiers can swoop in and take the city in your name, my Lord!"

The Witch King looked down on the man and grinned. He had killed, he had tortured, he had pillaged, and so much worse, yet his people worshiped him almost as if he were a god. This was what he was meant for, not being the freak living on the outskirts of some village, but a conqueror of men, an unstoppable force on the battle field.

"That is correct, but there will be a small change in the battle plans" spoke the Witch King as he held up a list. Another man rushed forward and took the letter from him before taking it to the general, bowing to both of them, and then running off and making himself scares until he was needed again.

"A change, my Lord?" The general read over the letter, something else their great dark lord had brought to them, the ability to read and spell, though it was only so that battle plans were not messed up or confused by the fickle human mind.

The general's eyes grew wide as he read the letter. Looking up, his eyes showed his shock. "My Lord, I know that I am not the best at reading, but this says that you will be leading the charge against the heavily guarded village, sir!"

"That is correct. I hope that you do not have a problem with that general" spoke the Witch King icily. "I am not going to sit on my ass as my soldiers fight my battles! I am a warrior as much as I am a King, and I will have bloodshed! I will have battle, looting, and destruction" shouted the Witch King as he stood up and looked down on the man.

"Of course my Lord, I did not mean to offend." The general bowed his head submissively.

The Witch King sneered at such an act of weakness, but did not say anything about it. "I will take a detachment of men up the west side and high into the north. After that we will circle back around and come through the cave system before funneling into the east. There we will blow a hole in the wall and take the city."

"Sir, if I may?"

"Speak!"

"Ok, uhmm, why would you go so far out of the way when you could take the path our men were already going to take to the east side? It provides excellent cover because of the forest, and it is much quicker as well."

The Witch King looked down at the man and then out into the distance. The general tried to see what the Witch King was seeing, but just saw a massive ice wall with the carvings of the Witch King smashing in the head of a Hunter Chief who had not bowed down.

"I sense a powerful magical presence in the North. It has not moved for some time, and our spies tell us that fat lard Borius has sent a detachment of soldiers into the caves the other day, no doubt searching for the magical presence. If it is a magical being, then I want them to serve me personally, if it is a magical object, then I want it."

"Of course my Lord" announced the man with great confidence. "As you command I shall be done! All this world and that in it are yours anyways. Those who possess them now are simply borrowing it, but soon their time will be up!"

The Witch King grinned. That one was pretty good. This General is doing much better than the last. He had been an idiot. Not only had he told the Witch King that he was wrong, but he also made a suggestion which would have cost a large loss in soldiers to take some pitiful outcrop of land that they didn't even need. He was currently in the dungeon with Jep. You didn't want to be with Jep, you would much prefer death. That was the honest truth.

"Of course, now go get my men ready, we leave in an hour and I had better not be late!"

"Of course my Lord" shouted the General as he stood up and almost ran out of the room to go do as was commanded.

"That was interesting."

The Witch King looked back and saw his mistress Kelda walk out from the shadows wearing her red and white furs. She had become a big time hunter, for both sport and for that which one gained from hunting. Her favorites were pelts, and he had been getting her quite a few here and there as gifts for her. She really liked them.

"Yes I think the potions are working quite nicely." Kelda nodded her head and walked over to the Witch King's side. She quickly kissed him on the lips before sitting on the armchair made of ice. "Yes they are, though more so than that I can't wait until you conquer someplace warmer. I am tired of this god forsaken snow!"

The Witch King nodded and thought about the potions that he and Kelda invented. They slowly ate away at the person's inhibitions leaving only a slave like loyalty. That was great and all, but if the person developed a loyalty to someone other than the Witch King, and to a lesser degree his mistress, then they had to be put down... permanently.

They were only fed to the generals though. The potions were quite expensive, and making the entire army drink them would have been difficult. In the end they just made sure that the ones who commanded large portions of the Witch King's armies didn't turn those armies on the Witch King and then try to take his place by default.

"Now what is this about you going off into battle yourself?" The Witch King already knew that Kelda would not be pleased with this decision. He didn't even have any real suit of armor at the moment, just patches sown into clothing that had been used as armor by the Hunters. On top of that, they had a massive Ballista which shot massive arrows out that were strong enough to even pierce the Witch King's iron like flesh.

Be he was Witch King! He was the one who made the decisions and he was the one who all feared. Kelda was a great general herself. She also had a bit of magical potential which allowed her to use special magical devices that all the generals had. She could give commands from quite the distance, and see what was going on with a crystal ball they had taken from a stubborn witch.

"I need to check out this magical presence, and I also wish to fight. It is in my nature after all" spoke the Witch King as he stood up and began to walk towards the exit. He would not argue with her, because he was in charge, not her. "Make sure that Borius doesn't get away."

"Oh, trust me my Lord, he won't" spoke Kelda with a massive blush on her face. She loved how nothing could stop the Witch King from doing what he wanted. His indomitable will was a major turn on for her. "We will make the fat tub of lard squeal like a pig."

 **XXX**

At that moment Borius was informed on something that he had never expected to hear. Apparently a large horde calling itself an army was marching on their position. It seemed like from the description an army of Hunters were coming to conquer them. Didn't they know nothing could stop the empire? Fools, the lot of them.

He walked out of his house, waddled was more like it, and made his way up the steps and onto the platform that was right behind the wooden gates that protected the city. After catching his breath from walking so far, maybe a hundred feet, he straightened out his back and looked out into the horizon.

His eyes went large at the massive collection of hunters that were positioned right at the edge of the tree line. They were close enough to maneuver their soldiers, but far enough out that arrows would not be able to get to them. Not even the ballista was strong enough to send bolts that far. How they knew of the ballista and its range was beyond him. Maybe a defector had joined them and informed them of it.

He saw that they had several forms of siege weaponry. Some of the men had long thick ladders which they could use to scale the walls rather quickly. Some of them had hooks on ropes which would achieve the same as the ladders, but slower. The worst was the two large battering rams that they no doubt used to knock a large hole in the wall to let the rest of their barbarian friends in.

"Johnson" shouted Borius as he took a few frightened steps back. A large man in golden armor with a large shield on one arm, a mid sized sword on the other, and a feathery helmet on top of his head. On his back was a red cape with the insignia of the Empire on it.

"Yes, Governor?"

As far as Johnson could see there were possibly two hundred savages. He had under his command fifty soldiers. That meant that the enemy outnumbered them four to one, but they had a few advantages that the barbarians did not.

The first was high ground. With the high ground their archers would be able to fire their arrows much further than the barbarian's arrows would be able to. On top of that the barbarians would have to work to either get over their walls while they attacked them, or knock them over. Both of these tasks would be monumental, and the loss of their soldiers would be pretty heavy for a first encounter.

The second was the Ballista. The Ballista would be able to take out a large number of their men with a single shot, and the thing could shoot five bolts at a time. The problem with that is the Ballista was on the other side of the village. The barbarians probably planned that out so that they would not have to deal with it, but once they broke into the city, if they did, the Ballista would be able to shoot across the village and through the hole they created, thus turning their golden chance into a bloody mistake.

"What are we going to do?" The Governor was more than worried, he was terrified! "These savages are in great numbers! Do you think we will be able to repel them?"

"Governor I can assure you that me and my men are more than capable of repelling these wayward savages. They will beat on these walls with their last dying breath as our archers take them out with a hail fire of arrows. You have nothing to be worried about."

"That only applies if the barbarians don't get to use with their siege equipment! If they do, they will swarm us like locus killing everything in their sights and taking everything of worth with them!" He fumbled with his golden necklace that had the massive rubies implanted in them.

"I can assure you Governor that you have nothing to worry about" spoke General Johnson with a grin on his face. "Once we repel these savages they will sing tales of our greatness. You will probably be promoted to Governor ship of a more civilized town, and I will be promoted to a two star general!"

Borius couldn't help but salivate at that. The thought of living the life as Governor in one of the Empire's richest cities having at hand all the luxuries in the world was almost to much for his fat clogged heart to take. Regaining himself he nodded his head and practically skipped towards the governor's manor.

Johnson was also thinking of his own promotion. He would be leading battle hardened soldiers against the magical scum of the earth. He may be given the first rains to attack the Haffling kingdom, or maybe even the Dwarf kingdom. They had already been attacking the elves that lived in this land, maybe the lands that the elves originated would be left to him. Oh, he just couldn't wait!

Turning to face the scrawny men he had been forced to put up with for these past ten years the general shouted at them. "Alright men it is time to show them what we are made of. We will repel this barbarian horde and show the world we are Empire Men!"

"YEAHHHHHHH!"

 **XXX**

The Witch King was moving through the lands at a swift pace. His mistress Kelda had sent with him a detachment of wolves which she had domesticated herself. They were useful for tracking down the Empire's soldiers. They were also skilled at sniffing out magic. Kelda must have been experimenting on them to make them more useful in her off time. Of course they were also good attack dogs.

He knew that he didn't have a lot of time. The siege would start soon and they wouldn't last long if he couldn't take out that Ballista. He didn't want to loose a lot of men on his first battle, or really at all, so trickery was the best option.

The wolf in front of him raised it's big head and began to sniff the air. It pointed it's head towards the north and the Overlord nodded his head. Making a follow me motion with his hands the Witch King and his fifty soldiers began to walk towards a high wall. The tree in the area had been cut down, so the Empire had to of been here recently.

He quickly ducked down. Ahead of him was a watch tower, about ten Empire troops, on commander, the rest the typical foot soldiers. He looked around for a moment and nodded his head. Raising he up shouted loudly an did his men, before they all charged wolves and all at the pathetic Empire soldiers.

He attacked the commander first. Feeling the flow of his magic he summoned it up into his palm and thrust it forward. A long arc of pure electrical magical power rushed from his palm and shot forward and crashed right into the commander. He stayed connected to him for about a second before his body was reduced to ash.

The next victim was a foot soldier. He brought his ironbark mace into his side and it unleashed it's magical power. It created a explosion of magical energy in all directions that pushed enemies back, blasted them to pieces, or at the very least stunned them if they were strong enough to resist having their bodies blow to pieces.

Unfortunately for the foot soldiers they were not strong enough. The one who was hit along with three others who were to close were turned into bloody meet pieces that went flying all over the place. But that point his men had made short work of the rest of the foot soldiers and were looting their corpses. The wolves were eating the remains, and the Witch King was looking for any signs of enemy soldiers.

He heard some talking and silenced his men. Even the wolves were silent as they eyed him with curiosity. He heard some talking coming from one of the caves and nodded. Quickly, but quietly, he began to walk towards the cave with his men in tow.

It was as he thought. The foot soldiers had found something and brought plenty of men with them. Inside the tunnel was about twenty foot soldiers behind a wooden blockade. They were all surrounding a large magical object that looked like an Aztec calendar which held massive amount of magic.

"Barbarians" shouted one of the foot soldiers who accidentally saw him. His reward was a spear through the throat curtsey of one of the Hunters, who took offense to being called a barbarian.

Regardless, the match was lit and the soldiers were getting into position. The Witch King wasn't going to let that happen and ran at the wooden blockade with his ironbark mace. With a large bang piece of wood big and small were flying through the air. Some unfortunate soldiers were hit by the shrapnel. The lucky ones died, while the unlucky ones were injured and then preyed upon by the wolves.

Once the bloody mess was done the Witch King looked down at the magical object. He reached down to pick it up and to examine it when a rush of magical power ran up his arm and into his brain. He instantly knew of a new spell, and what this object was. It was something called a spell stone. It seemed like a cheap way to learn magic in his opinion, but at the moment he wasn't complaining.

"You three, take that back to the main force, make sure that mistress Kelda gets a hold of it" ordered the Witch King as he commanded some of the weaker soldiers to do labor duty while some wolves would protect them on the trip.

"My Lord, what was that thing" spoke one of the soldiers.

"It was a spell stone. It is an object that teaches the one who touches it a spell that was carved into it. It seems though that I have absorbed all of the magical power within the stone, and it will take time for it to accumulate enough magic to teach another."

"That is amazing sir!"

"Enough of this" shouted the Witch King. "We have come here for a reason, and that reason is not to gossip! We need to get to the east side of the village in case the battle is going better than we predicted!"

"Yes sir!"

Nodding his head the Witch King allowed some of the wolves to lead the way. As they marched across the snow he got the feeling he was being watched. None of the other soldiers seemed to notice, but the wolves did as they began to growl.

He grunted to let them know he was aware, and that he wanted them to ignore it. Whoever it was, or whatever it was, was good at hiding he would give them that much, but how was their combat skills? It was easy to hide, but if you can't fight it amounts to nothing.

"There" shouted the Witch King as he turned around and unleashed a powerful blast of magic into a tree, instantly turning it into a burning stump.

Before the bolt hit though something jumped out. It was an elf... an elf dressed like bob marley at that. Weird, but he had a sword and he was spying on them, so he was a threat, and there was only one fate that awaited those that threatened the Witch King.

Getting ready to smite the weird creature, he tensed up and jumped to the side. A massive bolt rushed past him, barely missing the elf, and cut through three trees before being imbedded in a massive stone bolder.

 _Damn!_ Shouted the Witch King in his own head. _I gave away our position when I set that tree on fire with my magic! Now they know that we are here!_

"My Lord, your orders, please" begged one of his hunters as he looked around, trying to figure out what to do. "Do we remain hidden behind this stone, go after the elf, or try and sneak away?"

The Witch King began to think. He couldn't fault anyone today it seemed. He had messed up, but he knew for a fact that it was that Elf's plan to mess him us like this. For some reason the damned creature was trying to get him to reveal his position. He didn't know why an elf was helping Empire Troops. Their purpose was to eliminate all magical creatures so why help them? Revenge maybe. It could be one of the few elves he had killed was related to him some how?

"Stay low" spoke the Witch King as he crouched a bit. "We will try and hug the fence behind that large drill. After that we will circle around and take them out just as well planned."

The Hunters obeyed perfectly and soon they were behind a large hill that had a narrow path that spun around the east side and then made an opening near the front to east side, kind of at a corner really.

They followed the road for about fifteen minutes when they heard the sound of heavy feet hitting the ground. When they came around a bend they saw a group of soldiers, possibly forty five strong, being commanded by another commander blocking their way.

"Hah, so that letter was correct" shouted the commander!

 _Letter?_ Now the Witch King was very suspicious.

"Thought about trying a sneak attack huh filth" asked the man with mockery in his voice. "Well not today. We are going to stop you and I am going to send you head to the Emperor as a trophy of war!" He grinned and then flexed, as if fat would flex, but still he tried. "Now you lot, kill him and his silly little barbarians!"

The men were slow, staying close together with their shields in front of them and their weapons on the ready, but the Witch King was not fooled. He knew how effective the Empire's fighting style was, and knew that fighting them like this could be a problem.

He said could because he was super freaking strong and had a magical weapon that created magical blasts that he could swing faster than the human eye could see, so with a powerful swing, forty five foot soldiers were sent up into the air and fell down with painful crunching sounds. After that the hunters and wolves descended upon them once again.

The commander was actually able to kill three of his hunters before a wolf latched onto his throat and ripped it out. He bled to death quickly. The Witch King paid him no mind. He quickly exited the trail and snuck up onto the east side of the village.

One of the Hunters came forward and opened up a sack he had been carrying. Inside was a solid black stone looking object which was actually black powder. It was a plan back when he was still a kid. He took all of the stuff in fireworks that went boom, packed it all together, stuck a really long wick in it, and then stuck it to the wood fence wall.

Getting back really far the Witch King used his magic to light the wick at an even further distance and watched as the wick continued to burn on down the line. Soon it got close to the black stone like object and then... **BANG!** "

 **XXX**

 **BOOM!**

Borius jumped, never hearing such a sound in his life, and quickly ran outside to see what was going on. The wall in which his soldiers were fighting off he savages was still commanded by his soldiers, though some of the savages had climbed up and were currently fighting them weapon to weapon.

That was when he heard the screams. Turning his head the other way his entire body went rigged as the blood drained from his face. A massive hole was coming from the other side of the village and about forty hunters rushed in followed by at least twenty wolves who spread out attacking anyone who touched something that could be a weapon, trashing homes, looting, but the majority of them were running towards him!

He screamed like a girl and made a run, waddle, for it. He made it to the unique device called an elevator which brought him up to high grounds. He used the rest of his soldiers as guards while he prayed to the massive statue that was carved in his likeness for safety.

He heard some clicking sounds and turned his head to see that the Hunters were fighting the men at the Ballistia for control of it while the massive man who was leading them was unleashing his magic upon his (Borius) subjects.

Funny, instead of dying or turning to dust, they got on one knee, kissed his hand, and then walked off like nothing was happening around them. They had a strange glow of the eyes, but other than that they seemed ok. Weird, what was going on?

CLICK, CLICK, CLICK

Borius turned his head and his eyes got big. The ballistia had been takeover by the savages and they were now currently in control of it. The first bolt they sent was not at him thankfully, though it was at General Johnson, and unfortunately for him it hit. It reduced the large strong man to small pieces, which demoralized the men, and soon a large hole was knocked into the other side of the village as well.

The next bolts were shot at him. One shot, they missed. Second shot, they missed. Third shot, they missed. Last shot, they missed. After they shot the last bolt he stood up and looked around. He had survived! He was going to live he was so happy, until he heard a creaking sound.

Looking up he wet himself. They hadn't missed. They had shout the four pillars that held up the massive statue of himself, weakening them far to much. With a snap, a pop, and a creak, the massive statue of himself came tumbling down, and smashed in into a fine red paste.

 **XXX**

The Witch King grinned at the evil mind his men showed. He had enslaved nearly all of the people of Nordberg and they were now his loyal, completely willing, happy to be, slaves. It was amazing what this new spell allowed him to do, and he couldn't wait to find more interesting spells like that.

"What is going on!"

The Witch King turned around and saw a skinny man dressed in similar clothes as the one who just got smashed by a statue of himself. They kind of looked the same, subtract two hundred pounds or more.

"Borius you idiot! You let some savage witch take over Nordberg" complained the man, though he showed no sympathy for the man's fate. "And now I will have to deal with him!"

The Witch King lifted his mace, ready to turn the man into a puddle next, but then he disappeared, or maybe teleported was a better word for it. That would be a useful spell to learn. Whatever, he had other things to worry about at the moment.

After getting control of his blood thirst army, he had them man the village, fix the damage to the village, scatter the bodies in the woods so the local wolves could have something to eat, and of course he put them under his Evil Presence Spell.

 _ **Congratulations are in order, my Lord**_ came the voice of his Mistress Kelda through their magical communication device. _**The first step to the road of victory! Soon, this**_ _ **E**_ _ **mpire and all the empires alike shall bow down to your dark glory!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**[** **The** **Gargantuan Overlord Chapter 3]**

 **XXX**

The Witch King sat on his frozen throne and watched as the events played out before him. Earlier he had been informed that some of his citizens from the town of Nordberg had a gift for him. Curious, he had agreed to the meeting. Now, ten strong men were carrying a large metal container towards his throne.

They were still all under his spell, of that he was sure. Their eyes glowed a strange blue color every now and then, and they showed no signs of aggression. In fact all they showed were peaceful happy smiles to the man who had conquered them, enslaved them, and forced them to work for his own ends.

Still, his mistress had been weary of letting them in. She expressed her concern that there may be a spy or an assassin mixed among their numbers. It was unknown if the slaves would be able to spot such a person, or how they would react to said person. Of course they would defend their Witch King, but that was only if they knew that person was a threat to the Witch King.

The other villages, such as Nordhaven, had been showing signs of aggression. Of course it was expected. He had been conquering town after town after town. They knew that their time was short and were probably getting ready to fight. Still, they were not much of a threat. A number of Empire soldiers were stationed there, so getting past them would take some maneuvering, but he didn't think that it would be difficult at all. He also wanted the ships that Nordhaven had. It would be a start to a dark navy he had envisioned.

"My Lord?"

The Witch King gaze flickered towards the peasant who was smiling like an idiot at him. He realized that he had been day dreaming while in front of guests, his own soldiers, and his mistress. He growled lowly at the embarrassment he had brought upon himself.

"Why have you come here today" asked the Witch King, though his tone was grave.

Kelda could tell that the Witch King was itching for someone to take his wrath out on. He had been in a bad mood ever since he had been forced to waste his time dealing with resistance fighters coming from the forest and near by towns. The towns were quickly conquered as well, and the resistance fighters swiftly executed, but it wasn't the battle the Overlord was looking for it seemed.

"We have come here to deliver a gift for our wondrous Witch King" spoke the man with great excitement. "We have spent many a hard and long hours preparing this for you, so that when you strike, you strike with both power and fear!"

The Overlord was curious, and when the peasant opened up the large metal case his eyes widened a fraction. Behind his hood he could see a large set of armor that looked custom forged just for him. The armor featured a full body suit of armor revealing nothing, except his face, which would be obscured by the interesting helmet.

The armor was thick, easily three inches of solid metal. The metal was a dull gray color, with designs on it made of metal. On the knee caps were the depiction of skulls, the chest plate looked like it was layered, and the arms and fingers had protrusions coming off of them that made it look even fiercer. The helmet was all encompassing, except for a small portion of his face, with two spikes coming off the top like horns, and jagged pieces as well.

All in all it was a pretty fierce looking set of armor. It was even pressed in velvet, though were they got that was anyone's guess, and encased in solid steel as to protect it from any and all damage before being presented to the Witch King himself.

The Witch King stood up, pleased by this offering his servants had brought to him. With a snap of his fingers his guards took the armor and followed their lord out of his throne room. Five minutes later they came back, and twenty minutes after that the Witch King himself came back out.

Kelda had to admit he was looking fierce. His eyes were glowing behind that gray mask giving him a truly dark look, and his large build encased in what could only be the armor of a dark conquer sent shivers up her spine. He was menacing, he was foreboding, he was the pinnacle of what a dark lord should be!

The effect was apparent to the rest of the room. Even the hardened soldiers who had fought along the savage warrior they revered looked fearful of the man he now was. It wasn't surprising really. A man no shorter than eight feet tall encased in such evil looking armor with muscles, though proportioned to his body, the sizes the Witch King had was enough to scare anyone.

The Witch King was liking the new look, and was also enjoying the weighted feeling the armor was giving him. He didn't mind the extra weight. He was plenty strong enough to wear it indefinitely without any visible short comings to his abilities, and it offered so much in the way of protection.

The Witch King looked at the peasants who brought him this gift. Even under the power of the Evil Presence Spell, they seemed to instinctively fear him. Good, that is how it was supposed to be. After getting situated in his throne he looked back down upon them.

"This tribute you have brought to me has pleased me greatly." The peasants all smiled nodding and smiling towards one another. "As a reward for your services, you and your people shall be allowed to rest more often, and are also allowed more food than was previously agreed upon."

"Oh thank you your dark Witch King sir" spoke the red head as he got down on one knee and killed the ice in which the Witch King current residence resided. "The people only live to serve, but this is truly a wonderful gift."

"Enough!" The Witch King made a dismissing motion with his hand. "You hold back other meetings I must see too with your blubbering! Leave now, before I change my mind!"

The Nordbergians quickly got the message as they jumped up and hit the full throttle out of the Witch King's presence. Soon, a rather large man waddled in and prostrated himself before the Dark Lord's Dark Aura as he called it, though with his gut in the way, it was rather difficult.

"You have come to tell me of some great piece of information that the people have discovered" spoke the Witch King in a slow drawn out tone. "What is it and make it quick. I have many important things to do, and I prefer not to waste my time like this."

"Of course my lord" replied the fat man as he cleared his double chinned throat. "I have learned from a very reliable source that the people of Nordhaven are planning on attacking the village of Nordberg to stop the production of weapons for your army sir. I have come here at great risk to my own life to bring you this news."

"This isn't good sire" announced Kelda as she thought about what it would mean to them to lose Nordberg. It was one of the cities that the Witch King had personally gone to and used his enslavement spell on the entire population. That meant it was completely loyal to the Dark Regime, and the tools they made were invaluable to the cause. To lose it would be a major blow. "We must prevent them from taking Nordberg. A counter strike would probably be best."

"Of course" spoke the fat man like he had had the same idea. "Now about my reward." Either he ignored it or was to stupid to notice the dark look the Witch King was sending him. "As I put my life on the line to bring you this information I believe I am entitled to some compensation. A night with the lovely Lady Kelda would suffice, don't you think?"

The Witch King made a motion with his hand as Kelda's face turned a light shade of green. She looked like she was about ready to hurl at just the thought of what this man was implying. The captain of the Witch King's personal guard came of and leaned in to hear what the Witch King had to say.

"Take him to Jed" whispered the Witch King, ignoring the pale look the man had on his face. The Captain nodded his head and quickly grabbed the fat squealing man and dragged him out of the throne room. His screams could be heard echoing down the hall until finally he was to far to be heard.

"Nobody may lay a hand on my woman." The cold tone he had made the ice castle feel hot.

The next person who was brought in was a woman. She was of average size, probably from one of the smaller villages, though her eyes were not glowing, she seemed somewhat happy to be there, if her obvious fear of the Witch King would abate a bit.

"Speak, for you stand in the presence of his greatness, the Witch King!" Kelda had taken to being his speaker for the most part. She was very helpful in running a dark empire.

The woman took a knee before she began to speak. "My Lord, while we were searching through the caverns we came across a strange place. It was guarded by some kind of tree person who spoke and said that we were not welcomed in the sanctuary."

"Was this sanctuary only for dryads, or was it for other creatures as well?"

"The plant person said that it was a sanctuary for magical creatures, something about the Empire hunting them down and exterminating them" spoke the woman, her tension slowly abating. "I also saw some fat little women flying around on wings that seemed to small to carry them, and odd glowing purple crystals."

"It must be the magical sanctuary's that the prisoners were talking about." Kelda was talking more to herself than anyone else. "Now I remember, they said that they were sent out to search for them because they had gone into hiding. The Empire is an entirely human civilization who hate and fear magic. The creatures from that land must of went into hiding and this is one of their hiding spots."

"Are they a threat to the people of the dark lord's regime?" Namely, were they safe to sleep at night knowing that vengeful magical creatures lived so close by.

"This magical community intrigues me" announced the Witch King as he stood up and lifted his mace up then placed it on his shoulder. "I am interested in seeing what it is like, and to make them see who the lord of these lands are. This sanctuary is in my lands, which means they are mine to command."

"But what about the empire troops who are going to attack the village of Nordberg?"

"You can handle that." The Witch King walked towards the exit. "We have a massive army with plenty of generals. If you can't even repel some foot soldiers who were sent as guards of a village, then I see no point in keeping you all around." The Witch King stopped and then whipped his head around to stare into Kelda's eyes. "Do not fail me."

"Yes my lord" spoke Kelda in a dreamy voice.

The Witch King nodded his head before leaving the Throne Room and heading towards this sanctuary thing.

 **XXX**

The Witch King and fifty of his Hunter Soldiers marched through a large cave system looking for the sanctuary the peasant spoke of. So far it looked like any other cave that had once held water and had been formed into a vein for the liquid to pass through. That being said the ground was abnormally flat for a cave formation with earth paving the way and grass growing on top. Grass should not grow so abundantly where sunlight never touches after all.

He had run into a few stragglers of Empire Soldiers who had escaped death during various battles and skirmishes they had been in lately. They were easy pickings. Without a commander the foot soldiers were easy to kill, and with the fact they were scattered and spaced out it was just sad in the end.

On a positive side not he had found a tunnel that lead to another land. From what he could see it was lush farm lands with a peasant village not to far in the distance. He would have to remember how to get there so that he and his men could conquer it later. Reentering the caves the Overlord walked past dead bodies, broken weapons and barricades, as well as loot that his men picked up and carried for him. After all a poor Witch King didn't stay in power long, though a greedy one didn't either, but that was for wimps.

After long he ran across a strange stone on the ground. It was stuck in there good and radiated a cold dark power. He also made another mental note to come back and check that out. Right now he wanted to find that sanctuary so that he could find some new servants.

 **XXX**

Deep in the bowels of the earth, the Minion Master was adorning a helmet to the Newest Overlord. He had survived despite his own opinions, and his power was already pretty good given his past. Though Gnarl hadn't said anything about it, he was glad that the Overlord didn't retain any of the memories of his past Hero self!

It made him grin evilly. To turn a hero who had helped kill the last Overlord, into the newest Overlord was a feet even he found uniquely evil! Still, the man would have to prove his worth by stepping out and conquering the known world, slaying heroes, and looting everything in sight.

He had proven himself somewhat though. Down in the training arena he had proved he was capable of taking on several skull stags on his own, without any minion help. While that wasn't very impressive for a Overlord, or for someone who was involved in the death of a powerful Overlord, it was a start that he was sure would grow into something interesting.

"Master" shouted the brown minions as the Overlord walked into the room wearing his minion armor and his standard war ax still dripping with the blood of his enemies. He was quite imposing, let's just hope that factored into his fighting skills as well.

"Master" spoke Gnarl with a grin, "It is about time you reentered the world and started your conquest of all living beings!" It seemed the master was a mute or something because he never spoke. No matter, he didn't have to. He just had to be evil, that was plenty bad enough... hahahaha.

"To get used to commanding the minions, as well to build up your forces, head to the farms that surround the village of Spree. They will surely have many barn animals you can unleash your minions on and to make new minions with their life force."

The Overlord nodded his head and walked into the mana pool. They had to use the Overlord's power to teleport him at the moment. They didn't have a significantly powerful enough object to do it, so the magical power of the Overlord would have to due for now.

Still, Gnarl could not help but wonder what ever became of the previous Overlord's child. He had so much potential, being born with high magical reserves, his eyes shown with true inner evil, and of course the potion that he should have been feed by the green before the fall of the previous overlord.

Though he and the rest of the minions had searched far and wide for him, they had never been successful finding him. They had even traveled distant lands, some filled with nothing but ice and snow, while others were nothing but a sun worn land of heat and sand. Still, no signs of the babylord were found.

In the end they could not wait any longer. The forces of good could not be given time to recuperate their loses and build up their strength. The darkness needed to be spread once again, so a new Overlord was needed. This ex-hero would do very nicely. His corrupt goodness now darkness would serve as an excellent base for the Overlord.

 **XXX**

The peasant had been right. A dryad was found blocking the entrance to a tunnel that no doubt lead to this sanctuary for magical creatures. So far she had been stubborn and refused his commands, but now she was going to suffer for her refusal.

The Witch King raised up his mace and then swung at the roots that blocked his way with all of his might. In an instant he had turned the roots into nothing but tooth picks and was about to turn his mace on the dryad when new roots grew in the place of the old ones, blocking his path one again.

The Dryad was actually quite attractive in its own way. She had a slender build that extenuated her nice round hips and perky C cup breasts. Her hair looked a bit darker than the rest of her body and was also probably made of vines, but it was still done up in a sexy way.

She had two massive leaf like wings, though he doubted she could fly using them, and her base seemed more plant than human. Still, she was attractive, and her eyes glowing a yellow color like his did a red color made him feel even more attracted to her.

"Foolish creature of darkness, did you truly believe it would be that easy to enter the sanctuary? If that had been the case the ones calling themselves soldiers of the Empire would have broken in long ago."

The Dryad was a bit too lippy for her own good. The Witch King reared back and attacked the roots again, but no matter how fast he destroyed them, or how fast he moved, the roots would grow back before he could get across. It was truly frustrating.

"Turn around child of darkness" spoke the Dryad with a grin on her face. "This is not a place for your kind. Here creatures of magic can live harmoniously with one another. A bringer of death and destruction would find no place here."

Ok the Witch King had heard plenty from this pesky plant person. Calling upon one of the spells he learned from the witches the Witch King conjured a massive ball of orange fire over his head before launching it at the Dryad. Her screams were music to his ears, but then she pulled herself into some kind of flower she was sitting on and stayed there.

Thinking this was his chance, the Witch King smashed the roots aside, but like last time they just quickly grew back. It was frustrating, but when the Dryad emerged from the flower base of it's his frustrating grew exponentially more.

"Dark creature, to use such wicked magic against me for only trying to protect my kind shows what kind of heartless beast you truly are."

The soldiers were not happy with this creature insulting their lord, but so far nothing their lord had one had worked, so it was quite obvious that nothing they were capable of was going to be useful here.

"Then you leave me no other choice." The Witch King's tone was as cold as ice as he positioned his palm towards the Dryad. "That will not work on me. I will simply heal again. Unless you destroy my heart I am all but invincible!"

Those words died in her mouth as an ark of evil lightning left the Overlord's hand and smashed into her chest. She felt her own magic being drained, and then being replaced by something else. She could feel it, the evil magic he was pouring into her was corrupting her. She tried to fight it but he was to strong. It was to late when she realized her mistake.

The evil energy ran though her body, changing things here and there, but she barely noticed that. The more the power took over her, the more she enjoyed it. The darkness was comforting and powerful. It felt like everything she could ever want was possibly, if she would only surrender to it, to him.

It took longer than he had anticipated, but that was to be expected when dealing with creatures of magic, to turn her to his side. There were two ways to use the Evil Presence Spell. The first was to just override the victims mind and turn them into loyal slaves using his dark magic. The second was to absorb all of their magic and then replace it with his own. This made them dark creatures, wishing to serve him and to further his goals, but they were not mindless slaves. They were cunning warriors and witches whose mind had been enhanced by the will of darkness.

When the Dryad stood up it was on her own two feet. She was much more humanoid now. Her overall shape was that of a human, though she retained the thin vine like hair and the glowing yellow eyes. Her bust had jumped from a C to a D cup, and her hips had widened and her butt had grown slightly larger.

What was interesting was her outfit. Instead of being covered by leaves or her plant bottom half she had when she was not changed by his dark presence, she was now covered by hundreds of light green vines that wrapped around her chest, stomach, thighs, privates, and butt leaving little to the imagination.

After she stood back up she grinned in satisfaction. The massive roots that had been blocking his way were removed, and they were given access to enter the sanctuary by the dryad turned traitor to the Overlord.

"What is your name" demanded the Witch King.

"I do not have a name, Sire" spoke the Dryad with a voice that sounded like leaves fluttering through the breeze. "Now that I am more than what I was, I shall take on a name. Is there any name that my lord finds fitting for me?" She gave him a coy smile which he ignored.

"Dry" was all the Witch King said as he and his men started to march on into the Sanctuary.

"Of course my lord, from now on I am Dry" spoke Dry with a grin. "I shall by your tour guide while you look through your new lands."

"Then lead on." The Witch King watched as Dry walk in front of him, swinging her big butt as she walked on by and looking back at him giving him naughty looks as she did so.

 **XXX**

The elves had not been happy that Dry had let him in. A few of their soldiers had tried to stop him. They were strong and fast, with a great jump, and swift movements, but they were few in number and highly unorganized.

The Witch King saw all creatures as his servants. The sentient creatures even more so, and believed that they serving him was better then him just turning them into bloody messes. Soon, his army of fifty had turned into an army of a hundred and fifty.

That was just soldiers. Every elf he ran across was turned into his loyal servant. Along the way he ran into a few more Dryads, but they were either killed, or put into what Dry called forced hibernation, were they would remain inactive to recoup their injuries.

Still, the place was pretty cool, for a tree house all natural life style he supposed. The elves did tend to enjoy nature to the extremes. He hoped that the elves in other lands were not so... hippie like. Their beanies along with the way they spoke just really got on the Witch King's nerves.

Thankfully while they were under the Evil Presence Spell they talked more normal, even in a respectable tone. They also made great scouts and foot soldiers as well. They got get to places the hunters could not, and their speed was truly remarkable.

"Hey Dry, who is that?"

Dry, who had been following the Overlord and doing her best to appease him, looked up and grunted with distaste. It was a statue of Queen Fay, the leader of the magical creatures trying to escape the Empire and the beacon for... good, blahh! For someone so good and light, she sure was vain. Having the creatures here create this massive statue of her just to hold up her massive magical crystal which protected the sanctuary from the Empire when a simple alter would have done just as good of a job.

"That is Queen Fay, the leader of the Sanctuaries, and a powerful fairy whose powerful magic and skill has protected many of the magical creatures looking to escape the Empire's rule." The tone she had spoke of contempt though. "She has though, not been able to completely stop the Empire. It is well known that the Empire is capable of detecting magic, so hiding is very difficult, and once found they attack until the sanctuary falls."

"And who is that?"

Dry looked down from the balcony she was standing on to see the bottom of Queen Fay's statue. Standing there was a large man, not as big as the Overlord, but still a good head and a half taller than the average man, who was carrying a large war ax and surrounded by strange brown gremlin creatures.

The man took an ax to the statue and beat it until it finally fell. The little brown creatures quickly picked up the magical stone and made a hasty retreat as the one and only Queen Fay arrived and attacked him. She unleashed a powerful magic that shook the place, though she didn't attack him directly.

"Damn" spoke Dry as her face contorted into rage. "She removed the spell that is keeping the Empire out of here!" Her hands gripped and her eyes narrowed. "She must have done it as a punishment for that creature's defilement of her shrine, but she is damning her subjects to his fate as well! When I get my hands on her, she will wish she had been captured by the Empire!"

 _ **That man was filled with powerful dark magic,**_ spoke Kelda through their telepathy magic. _**And those creatures were as well. Whoever he is and whatever his purpose is, it is not good. He may be trying to muscle in on your action sire!**_

 _ **Let him try,**_ replied the Overlord as he watched the man disappear through a strange stone alter with his creatures and the magic stone. _**He will learn that there**_ _ **is only one man capable of conquering the world and that man is ME!**_ _ **.**_

"Men" shouted the Overlord as he looked back at his large army. It was now three hundred strong, and add an additional fifty for the human hunters he brought along, and they were a powerful fighting force. "We will kill these Empire scum and make the sanctuary a place of my dominance!"

The men shouted and yelled with joy as they jumped and charged at all of the Empire troops trying to break in all at once. "Aim for the commanders first, use fire if you have any! Archers try and break up the foot soldier's formation! You worthless floating faeries drop poison pods on their heads!"

They all obeyed beautifully. The poison pods were very useful in the offense especially when breaking up the formations. The Commanders were easily caught on fire and cut down by the elven soldiers. With their speed, they made quick work of the foot soldiers, and before long, all in the sanctuary were under one rule, the Witch King's!

In the after math of the battle soldiers and civilians alike were working overtime to put the place back together. At the moment the Witch King was not sure what kinds of benefits he would obtain from having this place under his rule, but he was sure that with time he would find something truly useful for them.

He was already organizing half of the elf soldiers into guards for the sanctuary, which he had noticed sucked when he broke in, as well as other defenses. He was sending the other half to the main army were they would be put to work were their skills would be the most useful.

He also sent some of the Faeries that way as well. Creatures that could fly were quite useful. He knew that their ability to fight first hand sucked, but they could relay message across battlefields quite skillfully, so there was at least some use for them.

"My Lord congratulations" spoke Dry as she came up on his side and lightly placed a hand on his arm. "You are now the Lord of he Sanctuary, a place of entirely magic."

The Witch King nodded his head. He had to deal with the surviving soldiers who would not make it or were too weak to be of any use. He would also have to interrogate the enemies soldiers for useful information that they may have.

"It is but a small step on my path to conquest" announced the Witch King with disinterest. "But, I cannot rule all the time. I need loyal people who can do that for me, at least to a minor degree."

"I do not understand my Lord."

"I am making you the Governor of this sanctuary" answered the Witch King, "And if there is anything you need, feel free to ask, but that doesn't mean you will get it!"

Dry smiled coyly. "Well, what if I asked for you?"

"Then you would be upset, because I already have a mistress."

"I don't mind being your second mistress, after all, I am strong."

The Witch King looked her over for a moment and thought about the pros and cons of this idea, before nodding his head. He needed someone to look after the sanctuary, she was loyal, exotic, beautiful, and strong. She would be useful, and Kelda would just have to get used to it.

"Thank you my lord. I will make sure you do not regret this" spoke Dry as she stood up on her toes and kissed the Witch King on his mouth before standing back flat footed. She took her place beside him, grinning with evil intentions.


End file.
